1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair shampoo which not only provides thorough and gentle cleansing of the hair, but also shows an additional grooming and conditioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair shampoos with conditioning properties are principally well-known. Thus, proposals have been made to add cationic polymers to shampoos based on traditional surfactants, e.g. quaternary cellulose derivatives, which deposit on the hair during the shampooing procedure and provide the hair with improved combability, soft touch and shine.
Furthermore, it has been suggested to add volatile and nonvolatile silicones to shampoos based on anionic surfactants. Although these shampoos do show a certain effect, they do not fulfill sufficiently all of requirements expected.